pennyarcadefandomcom-20200214-history
Pac-Man Watch
The Pac-Man Watch was a piece of Pac-Man merchandise that was originally owned by Tycho Brahe. He showed it off to Johnathan Gabriel as a way of bragging, only to be brutally tortured for it. Canon According to canon, Tycho bought the Pac-Man watch and was forced to give it to Gabe after hideous torture that involved a lot of blood and gore. Tycho once found Gabe's body in a pile of rubble. Rather than help him, he stole his watch back. When Tycho started to insult Gabe about his frequent playing of Super Smash Brothers Melee, Gabe stabbed him in the eye with a bottle opener. He dumped the body in the garbage and took his watch. As Gabe proclaimed that he was the Soul Calibur champion and is the greatest, Tycho hit him in the back of the head with a spade several times. He then placed Gabe's body on the couch and wore his watch once more. Later, Gabe became friends with a group of murderous Pikmin and convinced Tycho to help him stop these Pikmin. Unfortunately for Tycho, the Pikmin were covered with tiny barbs and soon his arm was ripped off. The Pikmin handed Gabe the watch. Tycho set a dog on Gabe as an example of what the only good thing Dead To Rights has. Gabe began to get attacked and his watch suddenly became visible. Canon states that Tycho has stolen his watch back. Strangely, long after the Dead To Rights incident, Tycho attempted to acquire Gabe's stake in the company via a hostile takeover involving punching Gabe's head clear off of his neck. During this incident, Gabe's now headless corpse was still in control of the watch. In part III of The Woods, a dead Tycho (presumably shot by Gabe) lay in the background with the watch visible as Gabe and the hunter discussed disposal of the body. After insulting Gabe's inability to see 3D using the Nintendo 3DS, Gabe steals Tycho's eyes and the watch. The "Ballin'" comic was drawn live at PAX East 2011 duiring the Make a Strip Panel and the watch was retconned in at the request of the audience. At Pax East 2012, Gabe is seen wearing the watch upon his death in the strip "Hermetically Yours". This suggests that Tycho is again in possession of the watch. During a visit to Australia, Tycho is killed by a dropbear, which takes the watch. The dropbear is later shown following Gabe and Tycho on a flight, appearing outside the plane window still wearing the watch. However, Gabe retrieves the watch at some point, because he is wearing it while playing a VR horror game as Tycho prepares to stab him. In "Canis Lupus", Gabe has again won the watch when Tycho attacks him with the aid of several wolves. Tycho claims the watch by rending Gabe's hand off with his teeth. Trivia *If you beat Tycho when he brings in his special item (this very watch) in Poker Night at the Inventory, you unlock the Pac-Man Watch for use with the Spy in Team Fortress 2. Here, it is called the "Enthusiast's Timepiece". ** Interestingly, its appearance in Poker Night is depicted with the face covered in blood, whereas the Team Fortress 2 version is not. Appearances * See also https://www.penny-arcade.com/archive/results/search?keywords=watch+club * Watch out! * You're Late! * That's Rubble * Just Like You Remember, #2 * Fan Favorites, Vol. 2 * The Burrs and Barbs * Look Out It Is A Dog * Cost Cutting Measures * The Woods, Part Three * Ballin' * Hermetically Yours * Fauna * Skyjack * Poker Night at the Inventory (non-canon) * Team Fortress 2 (non-canon) * The Veil-Render * Preordained (mentioned) * Canis Lupus Category:Items Category:Terminology